


Relax, You deserve to be happy.

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Safe Sane and Consensual, explicit touch consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt is feeling pretty down and needs the comfort of Jaskier, a person who knows all of Geralt's comfort boundaries and routines._______ora safety, cuddle, comfort fic <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Relax, You deserve to be happy.

He chapped the door lightly with his knuckles. A chap that always sounded like he hoped Jaskier wouldn’t hear. Geralt rarely left his house, but when he did, he counted on the routine that was in place at Jaskier’s. The sentence that he hears each time the door would open;

“You know you don’t have to chap.”   
Before turning round and letting Geralt follow him into the house.   
Geralt sat on ‘his’ side of the couch, immediately feeling more comfortable. He wasn’t sure why he was sad tonight, but it was enough that he knew he needed contact, and Jaskier always, somehow, made him feel better. Helped him sleep.   
“Would you like a drink, Darling?”

He leaned over him, but not touching, not yet.

“Coffee, please.”

Geralt knew the answer before it came out, grumping immediately as he heard it, a scowl that made Jaskier smirk.

“You’re not getting coffee at this time. You won’t sleep. I’ll make you tea.”

After about half an hour, the process was complete. Geralt was sitting, almost leaning into Jaskier, a hot cup of tea and a blanket that was kept only for when he came round. It was important to him that he knew it was only him or Jaskier that the blanket had touched. He didn’t know why it was important, but it was.   
With everything in place, he felt like he could finally breathe. When Jaskier felt Geralt’s shoulders relax, he picked up the remote and passed it to him, letting him pick something to watch. He knew if he gave it to him before then, when he wasn’t more settled, that making that decision would panic him more.

Watching Geralt slowly let his guard down, become comfortable, always made him feel complete. He didn’t care how many times he had to do this, he just wanted Geralt to feel good. Feel like he deserved to be happy. 

“Are you ready to lean in, love?”

He thought about it for a second, and that was okay. Jaskier wanted him to think about it. Eventually, he nodded, silently, gently. Jaskier opened his arms and let him lean back, wriggling for a moment before finding comfort. He closed his eyes, then a crease appeared between his eyebrows.

“Are you okay?”

Jaskier could feel his shoulders tighten slightly.

“I’m sorry I’m… I’m sorry I’m like this.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Sweetheart. You’re not like anything. You deserve to be happy like everyone else. Relax. No one expects anything of you here. And if you want to sit yourself, surrounded by blankets and whatever else you need, I’ll admire you from afar, and I’ll love you just the same.”

Geralt smiled, letting his face muscles relax again, pushing his face into Jaskier’s chest slightly, breathing in his scent. 

“I’m going to kiss you.”

A statement. He knew Geralt needed to feel love, but he also needed to know it was coming. The sort of soft demand that made Geralt feel like he was looked after.   
When he felt the soft lips touch his hair, it was like heat rushed through his blood, coating his body in trust and love. Jaskier wrapped his arms round him as he visibly relaxed, holding him close, with a strength that Geralt felt could keep him safe forever. 

“I love you too.”

He mumbled, before dropping off to sleep. Happy.


End file.
